1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a soldering pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Soldering pads on circuit boards are used to connect electronic components to the circuit boards and thereby enabling a circuit to perform certain functions. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional soldering pad. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional soldering pad 1 is disposed on a circuit board. When an electronic component is disposed on the soldering pad 1, the signals from the electronic component are transmitted to a wire 2 connected to the soldering pad 1 through the pin of the electronic component and the soldering pad 1, thereby outputting the signals. Because of impedance mismatch, signal reflection would occur. For example, arrow A represents the direction in which a signal enters the soldering pad 1, arrow B represents the direction in which the signal is reflected, arrow C represents the direction in which the signal is outputted. Because the reflected direction B is opposite to the incident direction A of the signal, a strong reflection signal is produced. As a result, the quality of the transmitted signal is affected. FIG. 2 is a curve diagram of a simulation of the pad of FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the impedance obtained by the simulation of the pad of FIG. 1 represents the reflection of the signal, wherein the radius of the soldering pad 1 is 7 mil. Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.